


The Beginning

by Andie_ZIR



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Sam Has a Baby, but Danny is kinda being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: A snowstorm and pregnant Sam. What could go wrong?





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliophilea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/gifts).



It was the morning in Amity Park, Illinois. The wind was howling as snow fell from the sky. A blizzard.

Samantha "Sam" Manson-Fenton was nine months pregnant with her first child. The gender was a surprise but Daniel James "Danny" Fenton already had two names picked out. Ryan if the baby was a boy, Rylie if the baby was a girl.

Currently, Sam was in the kitchen, making herself breakfast. Danny was fast asleep, having been ghost hunting all night. She was going to bring him up a bowl of cereal once her breakfast was done.

She wouldn't get to do that, however.

She felt something run down her leg. Her water had just broken. The baby wasn't due for a few more days!

Carefully, she made her way up the stairs and into the master bedroom of their manor. They had bought it in preparation for the child now on the way.

"Danny," she said, leaning against the doorframe, her tone hurried. "Danny, wake up. The baby's coming."

Danny groaned, rolling over so he could look at his wife of five years. "Sam? What is it?" He asked. Obviously he didn't hear her the first time.

"The baby. Is coming."

"That's nice," he mumbled, about to roll back over to go back to sleep, when the words finally registered.  _The baby was coming. Sam was having the baby._   _Right now._ "Holy shit, the baby is coming!"

"That's what I just said, Danny!"

Quickly, he got out of bed, only in his boxers. He transformed, ready to pick his wife up and take her to the hospital.

"Danny, we're going to have to do this here. Help me to the bathroom," Sam said, leaning on him for support.

"But I can just, fly you to the hospital," he replied, not knowing why she wanted to have the baby here over the hospital.

"Danny, there's a blizzard outside. I don't want our child possibly being born out in that, or in the sky," Sam deadpanned, giving him a look.

"Alright, alright," he said, carefully bringing her to the bathroom. "But why don't I just phase them out?"

"Danny, no, we aren't doing that unless we have to," she said as he helped her into the tub. "Just, help me with this. We need towels."

He nodded, going to get the towels and trying to help her. It was a few minutes of pushing later when Danny said, "Sam, isn't the baby supposed to come out head first?"

Sam just grunted in response, still trying to push.

"Okay, you know what," he said, not giving her the chance to answer. "I'm phasing them out. I don't think they're supposed to come out like this."

He touched what he could of the baby, focusing on just turning his child intangible. Grabbing onto the baby, he easily got the child out.

"That feels so  _wrong_ , Danny," Sam complained, though she was happy she didn't have to push anymore. Hearing her babies cries was a plus, too. Meant the child was alive. Did he phase the placenta out too?

"Uh, Sam?" Danny asked. "What's this sticking out of the baby's belly?"

Sam froze. "That's the umbilical cord! You need to phase it and the placenta out!"

"Wait, there's  _more_?!" He exclaimed, taking the umbilical cord and turning it intangible, watching the intangibility spread. That was how he got the placenta out.

A few minutes later, the baby was cleaned off and wrapped in a towel. During the cleaning, they had learned the baby was a girl. She had calmed down, nuzzled up against her mother.

"So… Rylie it is?" Danny asked, looking at his wife for a moment before looking at his newborn daughter. She was just so… Small. And defenseless. Something welled up inside of him. Was this what it felt like to be a father?

"Welcome to the world, Rylie…" Sam said softly.


End file.
